


I Owe You a Story

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Witcher and a Druid [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Archgriffins, F/M, Fluff, Love, Shameless Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: He had found her. He had risked his life to save her. She owed him a story.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Witcher and a Druid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600168
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	I Owe You a Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment of the ramblings I had hidden away in my laptop for who knows how long. (Well, the data on the word doc, for one Luna!) Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed the journey. I know I had quite a bit of fun writing it and indulging in so much fluff and smut. And, again, thank you for allowing me to post this here. It means a lot that it was so well received.   
> ~ <3 Luna

_Someplace far North of Kaer Morhen_

The archgriffin dropped me outside of the nest he had made. There, in the nest was another archgriffin. That one was clearly female and clearly in distress. The one that had taken me inched closer to the female and nudged her lovingly. The display was amazing, and to be honest quite touching. The love with which he tended his mate made tears prick at my eyes. I could tell she was trying to lay eggs but having quite the trouble doing it. She was sick.

Then, the male turned to me. Eyes filled with intense determination as he made his way to me. I didn’t move, I didn’t flinch. Even if my people had forced me out, I was still a Druid. Druids help animals. Whatever the reason he had taken me, it clearly was to be eaten.

He sniffed me, and immediately after used the top of his beak to nudge me toward the nest. The female took note of me, but if she was afraid, she was in too much pain to acknowledge it. She just laid her head back down and heaved a pained sigh. I could tell she was beginning to give up. The male nudged me again, clearly, he wanted me to help. He knew I was a Druid.

“Hey there, mama.” I said as I approached the nest. She looked to me without moving her head, then closed her eyes again. Courageously, I reached my hand out and gently began to pet her. She made a little happy sound, clearly accepting contact from me. “Hey there, I’m going to help you.”

The male behind me made an encouraging noise, as if agreeing with me.

~~

_Kaer Morhen_

He had been on a tirade since Val had been taken from him. How had he not heard the beast? How had he not protected her? His inner berating of himself hadn’t ceased since Eskel and Lambert stopped him from immediately heading out after Val.

“It headed North. Good mountain top there for a griffin nest.” Eskel stated as Vesemir and Lambert readied the supplies for Geralt. Geralt was sharpening his blade.

“Why would it just take her? Doesn’t make sense.” Lambert asked the question that everyone wanted to.

Lily, who had offered to mend his cloak so he could stay warm on the trip, returned and offered the piece of clothing as she asked, “What do you mean?”

Geralt took the cloak and then offered an answer, “If it meant to eat her, it would have attacked before taking her away.” He secured the cloak to the saddle of his horse and then added, “She’s alive, for now.”

Lambert nodded and said, “Come on, we’ve got quite the trek ahead of us.”

Geralt couldn’t believe how willing his fellow Witchers were to saddle up for him. Eskel and Lambert were ready to head out to save Val. He knew they would help him, but to know that they extended that loyalty to someone so important to him, well it made him smile.

Vesemir stayed behind. One of them had to stay at Kaer Morhen and considering that he wasn’t back at it yet after the curse lifted, he stayed behind.

~~

_Archgriffin Nest_

It had been difficult, convincing the male griffin to let me gather herbs. There was little in the way of alchemical ingredients immediately around the nest. But, after some pantomiming and convincing, I got the male to follow along with me as I gathered herbs that would make his mate’s muscles relax. Then, stopping by the stream, I filled a vial with water. It wasn’t much, but would do in the pinch I found myself in.

Sensing I had finished gathering what I needed, the griffin grabbed me and flew us back to the nest. The female noted our return but didn’t lift her head. Instantly I got to work. The male watched intently what I was doing, coming close enough to sniff now and then. After he was satisfied with my work he returned to his mate’s side and lovingly tended to her.

As my hands worked, I couldn’t help but look at them and say, “Don’t worry, I’m doing everything I can.” It was as if they understood me. The look in the male’s eyes was that of understanding. Did he understand my tone? Or could he actually understand my words? Did it really matter?

~~

_That Night_

The concoction I had made was given to the female. She drank it easily and soon her pain subsided. It wasn’t long after that she began to lay her eggs. It was marvelous to witness. And, soon enough, it became apparent why she had been having trouble. Griffins typically lay three to four eggs. She laid six.

The look on the male’s face when she pushed the fifth egg out, and then the sixth, was shocked. He sniffed them, all six eggs, before he let out a loud and joyous noise. The female seemed amused as she began to rest. Her job of tending the eggs had begun and with a soft chirp she actually licked my cheek in thanks.

“There you go, mama. Everything’s alright.” I said, petting her feathers lightly.

The male flew a few circles around his territory, cawing loudly in announcement. When he landed, he pranced up to me and licked me too, but unlike his mate, he licked the front of my face. From chin to hairline. I had to wipe my eyes before I looked at him again. He was so happy!

I giggled, and venturing to pet him too, I said, “First time dad.” He, again, seemed to understand me and dipped his head. He walked to his mate and nestled down for the night. I sighed, realizing that I was stuck on the mountain top for the night. The wind began to blow, and the temperature would drop soon. I needed a fire to keep me warm, but there were no twigs or anything to burn other than the nest. I couldn’t do that…

The female chirped again, getting my attention, and nudged her mate. He stood, shuffled a bit, and made room. They were making room for me! I wasn’t sure how to react, this was so rare. And with my hesitation, the two griffins seemed fed up and the male walked to me, bit the skirt of my dress, and began walking back to the nest with me in tow. I couldn’t help the giggles that escaped. It wasn’t long before I was falling asleep, warm and safe, amidst the two griffins and safely away from the eggs.

~~

_North of Kaer Morhen: Witching Hour_

They were nearing the mountain that had the nest on it. They could see the evidence of the griffin hunting. And, it was easy for all of them to pick up the scent of Jasmine. Val had been this way. But there was another scent and it was stronger, more recent. A company of at least seven had just gone through. Lambert and Eskel knew that meant trouble. There were others hunting down the archgriffin. That meant Val’s safety was even more in question. Had it been just them, they could have gotten her out with no problem. But now there were seven unknowns to take into consideration.

They left their horses ground tied, free to run if needed, and began the steep uphill climb. They needed to make it to the nest before the others did. If that company made it then Val was as good as dead in the chaos that would ensue.

“They’re hunting the archgriffin.” Stated Eskel quietly.

“But why? There isn’t a bounty on it.” Lambert questioned.

Geralt thought on it and suddenly it donned on him, “It has a mate.” Eskel and Lambert shot looks to Geralt, realizing what he meant: the company wanted the eggs. Griffin eggs were rare to begin with, but an archgriffin egg? That would go for a king’s ransom. The three Witchers hastened as much as they dared. The only thing working for them was their element of surprise.

They moved, like wolves, through the trees. Hardly a sound between the three of them. And, as they progressed, they began to hear the stomping of men who were not used to the wilds. They were attempting to step so softly that they ended up stomping on every single twig or dried leaf possible. Geralt’s eyes squinted as he took in the sight: seven men in plate armor, armed with every weapon they could strap to themselves. They were out for blood.

They were camping making camp for the night. Lambert motioned for the three of them to head to the west. Eskel and Geralt knew that with a wide berth they could round them without ever being seen. That would put them ahead of the clumsy company and closer to Val. With a nod the three of them began rounding west.

_‘Val… please be alive.’_ Geralt prayed, though he wasn’t sure to who.

~~

_Griffin Nest: Sunrise_

As the male stirred, clearly readying to find food for his mate, I heard something in the distance. As did both the griffins. I stood and began to climb from the nest. The male’s feathers stood on end as the sounds continued. As they neared us, and a head of white hair became visible, I let out the breath I had been holding and whispered, “Geralt!”

The male’s feathers lowered slightly, but not completely. He was leery and almost stopped me from rushing to Geralt. The female sounded nervous from the nest as Geralt opened his arms to me. Instead of kissing him I whispered, “Follow my lead.” Geralt’s eyes took in the sight of the two griffins and how the male was being protective. He nodded.

I cupped his face and pressed our foreheads together. Then, I used my nose to nudge him, much like I saw the male griffin do with his mate. Geralt caught on and reciprocated. We were showing the two worried griffins that Geralt was my mate, there was nothing to worry about.

He had come for me. Geralt of Rivia, the Butcher of Blavikan, had come for me. He was holding me, and as he nudged me here and there, I began to cry. He had come for me! Geralt felt my tears wet his face and quietly admitted, “I thought I lost you. I thought…” His arms engulfed me, pressing my body against his. “You’re alive.”

“You came. You found me.” I cried out, unsure what to think of that. The last time I had been in trouble, the last time I needed saving… I had lost everything. He found me. He came for me. He _wanted_ me. My hands grabbed on to the edges of his armor as I cried.

“Course I did.” He stated into my hair, arms still holding me tight.

The male griffin cawed as he made his way over to us. He seemed happy to see Geralt now, realizing that the woman that helped his mate was reunited with her own mate. The top of his beak nudged me, as if asking me to lay back down with him. And he did the same to Geralt. That’s when the Witcher took in the sight of the nest that was occupied by a female archgriffin. He saw the sheer number of eggs that were present and the pride in the male archgriffin’s stance as he noted Geralt looking at the eggs.

“He found help for his mate.” He said in disbelief. It was unheard of for griffins to seek help from humans, let alone archgriffins. They were rare. The male griffin sat himself outside the nest, looked to his mate and then back to us. He noted my shiver, as the wind blew against my body that was clothed only in a simple dress.

Geralt whispered, “Eskel and Lambert are here. Gonna nudge them too?” It was a joke, but still he had a point. I didn’t know how to show the protective male that the other two newcomers were friends. Maybe if I just pressed my forehead to theirs the griffins would accept it? Maybe not?

Eskel and Lambert soon ascended the landing as well. Geralt, instead of me, turned to them and whispered for them to play along. Their foreheads were pressed against his and then arms wrapped around each other shoulders. It was a show of camaraderie between men. When they parted, the male griffin seemed satisfied and returned to his mate and their eggs.

“Val, are you okay?” He asked me, and I could hear the relief in his voice. He took me in his arms again, hands exploring my body for any wounds possible. When he found none, he seemed utterly shocked. Then, he found a feather in my hair and plucked it out. It was a griffin feather. He looked to the beasts in the nest and with astonishment said, “He took you to help his mate. How could he know you were a Druid?”

I nodded and added, “She was having trouble laying her eggs. Geralt, it’s amazing. She laid six. Something is different about these griffins. It’s like they understand.” Eskel and Lambert inhaled sharply when they heard the number of eggs. My confusion was picked up on by the male griffin who stood and cawed softly at me. He stood and made his way to protectively curve his body around me. “Geralt, tell me you didn’t see anyone else on the way here.” Geralt didn’t answer, he just stared at me as if I was a vision. I grabbed his face and asked again, “Geralt, did you find anyone else on your way here?”

He nodded this time, coming back to earth, and said, “There’s a company seven strong on their way. I’m guessing they want the eggs.”

The female griffin made a sad noise and curled around her eggs. Her wings spanned and completely covered the nest. She was in protective mode, though she was still recovering from the pain she had been in. The male took hold of my skirt and pulled me toward the nest, then he stood at attention. Geralt took in the sight of me as the female griffin allowed me to check on her eggs. He knew I wasn’t going to leave these two to whatever fate awaited them. I was going to defend these creatures.

He smirked, knowing he was about to have quite the fight on his hands, “This better count as saving you.” Then, he drew his sword and faced the direction that the company was coming from. Eskel and Lambert smirked, readied their weapons as well, and waited. We weren’t waiting for long.

Soon the sound of people climbing surrounded us. They had split up and were coming at us from all sides. I got out from the nest and readied for a fight. We let them ascend and when they saw three Witchers and a woman they blinked in shock. One of the men, clearly the leader, sported a gnarly scar that cut through his lips on the left side and down his chin. His brown eyes held a sickening greed in them, and he sneered as he stated, “We’ve got yous outnumbered. Give us them eggs and we’ll be on our way.”

The men surrounded us and though they did outnumber us, I wasn’t afraid. Geralt shook his head and said, “Counter-offer, you leave and never bother these creatures again.”

The leader chuckled, revealing rotted teeth, and quipped back, “What give yous the right to demand anything?” He looked at Eskel and Lambert, then to me. His eyes widened, realizing how close I was to the eggs. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, “So that’s it. You want the eggs fer yourselves.”

Geralt shook his head again, and this time I spoke, “No, we want to help these creatures. They’re so rare, don’t do this.” I was begging. If I could get them to feel for the griffins, then maybe there wouldn’t be bloodshed. Even though in the deepest of my heart I knew it wouldn’t work.

The man sneered and spat out, “Yous must be a Druid. No one else ‘ould be that stupid.” He drew his weapon, followed by his men doing the same, and added, “Them eggs’ll fetch a pretty bit of coin. Feed us for years. Now step aside and yous won’t get ‘urt.”

One of the other men, clearly high ranking in whatever their rank-structure was, stepped forward and said, “Besides, since when do Witchers attack men? Thought yous only went after monsters.”

Eskel grinned a wicked smile and said, “He’s right boys. We go after monsters, and I’m currently looking at a whole pack of them.”

The battle that ensued was bloody, for them. The male griffin took down three of the men, Eskel and Lambert took down the one each, and Geralt sliced down the leader in one swing, and I sent the last one flying over the edge of the cliff that was the landing with the same spell that had caused a whole in the wall of my room back at Kaer Morhen.

With everyone’s weapon sheathed again and the quiet descending upon us, the male griffin returned to his mate’s side. Eskel and Lambert nodded to us and began the job of ridding the bodies from the mountain top. Geralt turned to me, eyes holding a softness he saved only for me, and said, “I think this counts as saving you.” His hand cupped my cheek as his lips pressed against mine. I felt my knees go weak against his kiss and just as they threatened to buckle, his free arm snaked around me for support. Blinking the fuzziness from my head I blushed in return. His smile was triumphant as he kissed me again. I could feel the smile as his hands found purchase on my hips.

Eskel and Lambert whistled out cat calls as they started their descent down the mountain. I blushed harder, but Geralt didn’t seem to care. He just kept kissing me. He kissed my lips, my cheeks, my neck, my temples, and anywhere else he could kiss. His hands gripped the fabric of my skirt as he said, “I can’t lose you like that again. Maybe you should be locked away at Kaer Morhen, high in a tower.”

I giggled, my own hands resting atop his, and said, “Have you forgotten we have company?” The growl against my skin made me giggle more as he nipped at my ear. My fingers threaded through his hair as I said, “I owe you a story.” I pulled on his hands for him to follow me. We sat near the nest, leaned up against the male griffin for warmth, and said, “You already know I was a Druid but forced away from them.”

Geralt took a seat next to me, allowing the griffin to use his wing to shield us from the wind. The Witcher took hold of my hand in both his, letting me know I was safe, and he would listen with zero judgement. For that I was thankful.

“I was sent to deliver herbs and other alchelmical ingredients to another Druid settlement. It was a new one and needed help. So, I was happy to go.” I paused, remembering the welcome I had gotten. They had been so kind, “They let me stay for the night, so I didn’t have to travel when the beasts were out. But, we segregate for a reason.” My breath caught in my throat.

Geralt’s eyes widened, “You went to a male settlement.”

I nodded and continued, “The hierophant stopped him before he could…” I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. “A sleeping herb had been slipped into my drink or food. I hadn’t woken until the pain… one of the druids had tied be down and was cutting me. He…”

Geralt interrupted and cupped my face, “Valaria, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

I smiled sadly at him and said, “No, I think it’ll do me good for someone to know.” I placed my hands on his, pulling them from my face, and continued, “He was precise, thankfully. Cut through me in one go. He took my uterus, that’s when I woke and screamed, alerting the hierophant. I still don’t know why he did it, or what he was planning on doing. But, it happened, nonetheless.”

The griffins both knew I was sad, and the male nudged Geralt closer to me, as if to tell him to comfort me. It made the both of us smile. I settled further into Geralt’s hold and finished my story, “He was tried by his fellow Druids. They investigated and found he had done this before. He was wanted in many holds for mutilating women. He joined the settlement to hide from authorities.” I took a shaky breath, “I healed, in time. I was too wounded to move, so I had to heal where I was attacked. The flaminika of my settlement sent word once I was cleared for travel. I wasn’t welcomed back. There was too much doubt circling me, she said. That there were those in the settlement that placed blame on me for what happened. The few belongings I had there were sent to me, and then the hierophant set me on my way. Told me of a village that might need my help, where I could settle. And then, a few years after I lost everything, you walked into my life.”

Geralt held me as I let tears freely fall. Soon it turned to sobs. Both griffins nuzzled closer to us to comfort me and it wasn’t long after that I fell asleep from exhaustion.

~~

_Evening: Griffin Nest_

I woke in strong arms. Looking up I saw Geralt resting his head against the male griffin, soft snores sounding from him. For the first time in who knows how long, I felt content. I was in the wild, laying on the man I loved, and the two of us were being protected by a fierce archgriffin.

Geralt’s snores stopped and I heard him whisper, “Welcome back.”

I sat up slightly, coming to reach eye level with him, and asked, “What’s the plan now?”

His hands rested on the small of my back as he said, “Well, when I tried to move, your friend here stopped me. So, if you want to go down the mountain, you’ll have to ask your buddy.” He then pressed his hips against mine and added, “I’m not opposed to an audience though.”

I blushed and sat up further, the griffin seeming to know that I needed to leave. He removed his wing, letting us stand. The female bowed her head to me in thanks and I did the same in return. As I righted myself, I saw something that shocked me, but made me feel honored. The male took two feathers from the nest and offered them to me. One was the same color as the male’s feathers. The other the same as the female’s feathers. They had given me a memento to remember them by. I was so touched that before I could think on it, I took the scarf from around my neck and offered it to them. They happily took it and placed it around the eggs.

“Never thought I’d see something like that.” Geralt commented as we headed on our way.

“See what?” I asked as he helped me down the steep descent.

He chuckled and said, “Druids work with animals all the time. But when I deal with them, it’s typically to kill them. It was nice to see three Witchers work with a Druid to keep those griffins safe.” We continued our downward climb, stealing kisses now and then. It was as if we were young lovebirds discovering each other’s touch for the first time. By the time we were at the base of the mountain we were hot and bothered. And, without much thought to getting back to Kaer Morhen or any of our responsibilities that awaited us there, I felt Geralt’s hands grab me possessively.

My fingers raked through his hair as he pinned me to a tree. It wasn’t long before my skirt was hiked up around my hips, his pants unfastened and around his thighs. Our lips crashed so forcefully together our teeth clacked now and then as passion began to devour us.

“Say you’ll stay.” He whispered in my ear as he eased himself inside me. I felt every inch as he stretched me.

Moaning into his shoulder I managed to say, “I’ll stay.” Biting my lip, I bucked my hips. Attempting to signal him to pick up the damn pace. As he did so I added, “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.” He bucked up inside me, one hand holding my hip and the other braced against the trunk of the tree. Heat radiated from our bodies as we wound each other up.

Keeping my legs wrapped tightly around his torso, I gripped his hair in my fist and yanked his head back, exposing his neck to me. I could see him grin wickedly as I pressed open mouthed kisses to the vulnerable skin. He growled as I trailed my tongue from the base of his neck up to right below his left ear and moaned a breath-y, “Geralt.”

My voice seemed to spur him on even more. Both his hands held me now and, much like at our campsite a number of nights ago, he bounced me up and down in a move of complete control. He now controlled the speed, force, and ultimately my pleasure. He was merciful, this time, and kept the same enthusiasm as he had when he pinned me to the tree. The wind caught my hair, spiraling it around us as if it were a shield. I couldn’t help but just hold on to him and moan.

“Geralt!” I screamed as I felt my release coming. He quickened the pace and nipped at my jawline. “GERALT!” I screamed louder, not wanting him to stop. He hastened even more and soon we both flew over the edge. My screams of pleasure mixed with his growl of ecstasy melted as we ended up on the ground, a tangle of limbs.

As my world faded for the world of dreams, I heard Geralt whisper in my ear, “I love you.”

~~

We woke in each other’s loving embrace. Geralt smiled at me with love in his eyes before we began righting our clothing. Seeing that Roach was still there, and that there was only one horse between the two of us, I found myself on Geralt’s lap as he led Roach back to the path that led back to Kaer Morhen. Locked in his embrace, I settled in and sighed in happiness.

“I want you to stay. But I understand if you want to return to your village.” He said after a few minutes of silence.

I fiddled with his medallion and replied, “I like Kaer Morhen, provided the others don’t mind my moving in.” After I paused and thought on it, I added, “But, you’ll have time to warm them to the idea. I’ve got to take Lily to Aretuza.”

Geralt nodded, realizing that it was for everyone’s safety that Lily go learn how to control her powers. His arms closed around me a bit more as he stated, “Possibly someone’s sensed her powers already.”

“Yes, quite. If that’s the case, then I can winter with you in peace.” I replied.

~~

_Mid-Winter: Kaer Morhen_

A fresh snow was on the ground, making the world outside glisten in a beautiful and haunting silence. Everything was covered in a white so pure it turned everything a hue of blue. And, as I sat on the balcony, happily wrapped in a wolf pelt, I could feel eyes on me. Soon after felt a set of hands resting on my shoulders.

“When did you get here?” Came Geralt’s voice.

I leaned my head back to look at him, and smiled, “Tissaia opened a portal for me. Got in a few minutes ago.” I had journeyed with Lily to Aretuza. It would have been easier if I could conjure portals, but I wasn’t a mage and had nowhere near the power required for one. So, after Lily and Vesemir said their goodbyes, I set out with Lily for the school that would undoubtedly be her savior. By Tissaia’s kind offer, I was permitted to stay long enough to see Lily settled. Only when she was confident that she was where she wanted to be did I pack my things. A short discussion with Tissaia ended in her opening a portal for me to return to my Witcher.

“Lucky me.” He said as he knelt next to me, “I missed you.” He had a hand on the back of my chair, the other set on my thigh.

“I told you I’d winter with you. I mean to keep that promise.” I stated back as I leaned in for a kiss. The feeling of his lips against mine was one that I had sorely missed. From the passion he poured in it, so had he.

~~


End file.
